Angel of Mine
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so be nice. Its a DanxRuno story.ONESHOT. edited


TThis is my first fanfic EVER, constructed critism is welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan nor Angel of Mine

Angel of Mine

"Runo, why do I have to where this?" Dan whined. They were all going to Jenny and Jewels birthday party. That he was fine with but wearing a formal suit?!?! That was off the line for him. "Um, CAUSE ITS A FORMAL OCCASION GENIUS!!" she yelled in reply. He pouted a bit before finally putting on the suit.  
They looked at each other before saying their compliments. Runo blushed a bit, Dan looked handsomer than ever in that crisp red suit. Dan thought the same thing about Runo as he stared at her in that beautiful sea green gown.  
They looked away from each other as Runo pretended to fix the straps on her shoes and Dan pretending to tie his shoe. But were just making sure that none would notice their blushing.  
"Have a good time you two" Drago and Tigrerra called out from the table. The only reason they weren't coming was because it was a No Bakugan Allowed party. The couple nodded in reply as they climbed in the taxi before speeding away to the mansion.

The trip was uneventful, neither said a word to each other.  
He paid the fare before entering. They were having the party at Marucho's house as his family were the sponsors.  
They both laughed when they saw the concert room as Marucho dubbed it. A LOT of fans were there as the birthday concert was free but nowhere near crowding the huge room.  
"You'd need the whole country to crowd his place" Dan joked. She chuckled at the thought. The started to search for their friends.  
"GUYSS!!" a familiar voice ended their search. It was Julie.

"You look great you two" she praised examining their outfits. "Thanks Julie you too" Runo greeted back. Julie looked really cute in her pink dress.  
"Hey guys!!" Mira greeted them. She was with Keith, they were both wearing nice outfits. Mira in a bronze gown, lovelier from what she wore so long ago. and Keith in white tux. "Hey Mira" Dan greeted back. They greeted the others as well. Alice was charming in her beautiful yellow gown, Shun, dashing in his green suit, Ace was intimidating yet handsome in his purple suit, Baron still cute in a yellow suit and Marucho...was still childlike in his blue suit. After a lot of compliments, the party started.

They happily chatted as the party started. "They're pretty good" Mira praised, dancing in tune to the girls lively beat."Uh-huh" they agreed joining her in the dance.  
"Hey, why did they make us wear formal clothes when they're gonna make us dance to pop and stuff like that?" Dan asked  
"I don't know" Runo shrugged."They probably thought it looked cute, the effect is nice" she added. "Whatever"  
Soon the dance ended and a new note started. They watched the male fans and snickered as they heard some cheesy pick-up lines getting used.  
"Marry me!"  
"NO me!"  
"ME!!" they chuckled at the big catfight the male fans were having.

Soon the party was nearing to the end when the twins said "Now our DJ will pick out a random guy in the crowd and the one that will get chosen will sing about his or her feelings about the one he or she loves only one will get chosen and if he or she refuses will get this" Jenny showed them a taser and pressed the button threateningly. Most of the crowd flinched and the twin popstars laughed.

"Now DJ!!" The spotlight started to go randomly among the crowd before settling to stop on Dan.  
"Me?!" he stuttered "Yes, you now go, dedicate your song then start or else ZAP" Jewels instructed.  
He gave an audible gulp before stumbling to the stage and said "I-I ded-dicate th-this song t-to R-Runo M-Misaki, I w-wil be s-singing Angel of Mine" he looked at his friends, blushing redder than blood. He could see in their eyes that they were cheering for him. His eyes looked at Runo's, they were dripping with tears of joy. She looked at his eyes then nodded. He took a deep breath then sang:

You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing  
Can I show you what you are for me

Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant voice within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you  
...without you

As he finished a loud round of applause greeted him. His friends were shocked he was great!! His voice rang loud and clear, pure like an angel's.  
He went his way back as the two ended the party, looking a little sheepish. Another round of applause filled the air as they started to clap ignoring his shocked look. "Um...thanks, guys" Runo, with her face covered with tears, rushed out, hugged him then said "That was beautiful, I love you!" "I love you too" he smiled before he asked "Was I really good?"  
"You were awesome, though I think I should sing that song" she answered "Why?"  
"Because, you're the one who saved me time and time again" she smiled then kissed him. This act caught him by surprise but he returned the kiss.  
The others whooped their approval.

Note: this is probably really stupid but just send me some comments for improvements kay? this is my first one...


End file.
